Skin Deep
by Misterr B
Summary: Flood, Big Daddy, and a whole lot of yuppies asking for us to save them. How could a trip to Resort be any better? Human/Cyclops centric. Read and Review ya'll!
1. Chapter 1

Skin Deep

_This journal has become something of a self preservation. I don't really have anyone to talk to, writing helps. Sure, Big Daddy may be the closest thing I've ever had to a friend, but sadly, he doesn't respond. Neither does this journal, but it helps more than ranting to Daddy. So here it goes, again._

_Ah beauty. Everyone always talks about it. Even I talk about it. I guess that is one thing I can relate myself to the rest of the world with, appreciation for beauty. I really do think of beauty a lot, I talk to Big Daddy about it. Just not in the sense that most would. Any normal man would be interested in the physical beauty of another person and their family. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not any normal man. I would rather be with the one beautiful thing I ever created, Big Daddy. People always tell me that Daddy is just some ugly outdated metal coffin that will get me killed in the end. That's what the pretty boy snipers, the drop boys, and I bet even the Spartans talked about me behind my back. But here I am, and where are they? Dead of course. So I guess this is another of those sayings that I can't really stand._

_Sure, Big Daddy doesn't have skin, or a face, or legs to die for, but he is still beautiful in my eyes. The amount of work, sweat, blood, and time I've put into this hunk of metal is astounding. If I told you just how long I've spent working on Daddy, well, you'd probably think even less of my sanity than you already do. He's a work of art. I've survived Hunters, nukes, Gravity Hammers, you name it I've fought it and killed it. And I did it cause of my ugly mech. So when people say that Big Daddy is ugly I should probably just laugh and say 'beauty is only skin deep'. _

EVAC: 11 hrs 17 minutes

Population: 13, 467 Infected: 1, 348

I hated evacuation missions, and for a perfectly good reason. First, it never made sense why soldiers lives should be thrown away so that people who are incapable of fighting can run away and be killed somewhere else. Also, they never worked. Miridem proved that to me. The war had been about numbers, and the fact of the matter was the Covenant had more. And still, they threw away soldiers just to save the lives of a couple pretty boy civies. Now the war was over, and still they threw us away.

This whole mission started like shit when the pilots stuck me in the back of a Pelican, with a bunch of aliens at that, facing the wall, and locked me in Big Daddy without any room to move the mech around. I wasn't one for claustrophobia, but I really hated Pelicans. Oh hurray, let's all get in a big flying brick with virtually no defenses, great fucking idea right there!

This mission sucked even more when we were finally told what the hell was going on. Apparently, that Master Chief didn't do a good enough job in killing the Flood seeing as Resort, of all places a vacation planet, was now overrun with the parasite. Deep down I sorta dreamed about being on Resort, going to it. From the pictures, god, it was paradise. A playground for pretty boys and super models. A bit above the pay grade for me. Well, now I was getting to go. And I got to bring Big Daddy!

I didn't know much about the Flood, but from the stories some of the older marines told me, it wasn't pretty. Most of them wouldn't even say more than a few rumors and that it was the worst thing they ever saw. Worse than seeing a Bravo Kilo eat a baby, which had to just be the most fucked up shit on earth. But from what I knew, if I stayed in Big Daddy there was no way I was getting infected. Looks like Big Daddy saves me again.

"Five minutes to touchdown." The pilot's distinctively female voice chimed over the radio. "Hope you're ready back there in the coffin."

I grumbled under my breath rather than giving a straight up answer. With a few flicks of switches and a good amount of fuel Big Daddy was online by the time we touched down. The only warning I had was the sudden flood of light through the cockpit covering as the back door slid open to reveal sand, lots and lots of sand. A light push on the controls and Daddy stepped off the back and felled, and landed, throwing sand into the air and sinking a few inches, covering the large metal 'toes' of Big Daddy's feet. Fucking beaches. If any sand got in my Cyclops' joints I would have to spend the next few days washing and oiling him.

Behind me the others in the ship piled out. First off was the chieftain. I don't like the chieftain. I mean, I don't like anyone. But I really don't like the chieftain. He and I, well, we got a bit of a history, to say the least. And I knew it was him. He had a unique hammer and unique armor. Then off was the Elite chick, the stealth op in the black armor with the katana like sword on her back. Then out came the Jackal with the tattoos on his arms. Then a handful of marines.

"This is Sierra-oh-four-seven. Feral squad and I have touched down just outside the southern condos. No contacts yet. Proceeding to rally point Alpha to aid in the evacuation, see you guys there." I listened over the radio to the Spartan. For a moment, I forgot there even were Spartans on the Rihannon a 'two and a couple of 'threes. To be specific, there was Gunnery Sergeant Nick-047, and the Spartan-IIIs that made up Feral squad. Probably some amazing story about how the Spartan-II had survived the war, but I had never heard it.

Chieftain Exilius growled behind me, though barely audible through the suit, and barked that everyone start moving. With a soft push on the controls I put Big Daddy into a casual jog.

There was a very easy explanation to why the Spartan's team encountered no hostiles yet. A quick gaze to the west told me everything. Thanks to the morning sun, rising on the west much like it did for Earth, the flashes of bombs going off at the horizon were clearly visible against the still darkened eastern skyline. I sighed softly in my suit as I continued to gaze around, ignorant of my immediate surroundings.

Resort was a vacation planet for obvious reasons. Tropical climate, stunning white sand beaches, and the elegant buildings that were put up around the coastline really gave the effect of a true paradise. It wasn't my cup of tea to be honest but I mean, who hasn't thought about a planet like this? Dreamed about one when you're trudging through a swamp, up to your belly in muck and grim? Fine, I had thought about it. Just a reminder that I am still human.

Not far from the beach was a set of large condominium structures where most people stayed during their visit. Ideally, it was the perfect setup for an ambush with the tall buildings, lots of hiding thanks to the fact that the side was littered with patios and the windows were pushed into the building rather than being placed against a flat continuous surface. The chieftain roared, causing the smaller aliens and marines to bring their guns to bear. I kept point, walking rather carelessly and readying the drill hand of Big Daddy. The chieftain could roar all he wanted. I didn't much care.

"Motherfuck," A marine yelled as a stream of gunfire barked behind me. The man pointed up at the top of the building, claiming he saw something. I looked up but Big Daddy restricted my view to only a few stories up. I didn't see anything but it was a pretty tall building. With a sigh I continued to walk, hoping that the others would fall in behind me.

"This is bullshit," I said under my breath, despite the fact that nobody could hear me outside of the cockpit even if I talked normally. "Why didn't they just nuke this planet too?"

"What is that?" another marine asked as one of the floors began to move near the top. A few circular things began to fall, followed by even more. They bounced as the hit the ground and began writhing towards the squad.

"Open fire!" Exilius roared as he drew his Spiker, spraying the orbs with the orange shards. The little things exploded on impact as the rest of the squad joined in. A mixture of plasma, spikes, and bullets tore into the coming flock of infection forms when I turned to see more pouring down from the other building as well.

"Everyone get the hell out of here, there's more coming from behind," I yelled into the radio and brought the drill forwards. A swarm of the small mushroom like creatures landed on Big Daddy, but thank god they didn't do much. They coated the cockpit but weren't capable of breaking through the tempered glass. A quick swipe of my hand and they were pulverized by Big Daddy's thick metal fist.

The Spartan's voice echoed over the coms. "Contacts! Lots of little ones. They're all over. Falling back to the rally point."

I ran towards the group of marines, most of which were already in the process of being infected. Poor little bastards. Didn't have shields or good armor. Using Big Daddy's big feet I began stomping the Flood forms as they crawled towards the humans. With the thick armor on the Cyclops, Big Daddy and I were practically invincible against the small infection forms. Poor little marines though. They were fucked before I even got to them.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you out of here," I ordered through the speakers on the suit. The next few seconds were spent popping the bugs as the lone survivor of the group clambered up onto my shoulder and tapped the visor. I looked and saw the three fingered hand of the Jackal and frowned.

"Get out there human!" Exilius roared once more through the radio. He and the Sangheili were already on the run, spraying fire behind them to keep the Flood at bay. The little ones may not have been strong, or fast, or have anything that resembled intelligence, but there was so many. Even the chieftain could spend an hour swinging his hammer, and there would just be a dozen little ones more.

"Hold on" I yelled to the Jackal. Big Daddy lurched forwards into a run as I jammed on the controls. The birdlike alien bounced along as Big Daddy stomped across the earth, still popping the little infection forms for what it was worth.

"Slow the hell down!" Iza yelled as he was forced to drop his pistol and use both hands.

Exilius and Priya were still a good fifty yards ahead, but they weren't sprinting like Big Daddy was. I slammed on the controls even harder, begging for Big Daddy to move even faster. The metal strained as I eventually caught up to the two aliens.

"We have to get to the rendezvous now!" Priya said as I slowed enough to keep from having Iza fly off my shoulder at any given minute.

Exilius touched the side of his face to activate his headset. "Sergeant, I can see the rendezvous point. Where are you?"

There was no answer for a moment. I looked up from my controls and could obviously see why. Gunfire was erupting from the roughly built barricade as two warthogs circled the perimeter of the camp. It looked as if it were marines who were firing in on the barricade but it could have just been a mistake due to the distance.

"Chieftain," Nick-047's voice came garbled through the radio thanks to the sounds of gunfire in the background. "We are barely holding the line against these things. Get over here and help us! Intelligence said the outbreak had just started at sundown. Where did the Flood get these kind of numbers?"

Exilius growled and started running a bit faster. Priya, that Elite chick, did the same, drawing the long sword off her back. Iza tapped the glass once more.

"Hey, Mr. Pilot guy, how about you don't die, 'cause if you do then I'm probably going with you."

"Then just stay there and shoot and I won't die," I replied and pushed on Big Daddy's controls again.

"Sounds like a deal." Iza said before tapping the glass with his palm once more. He settled into a better position, this time sitting on a shoulder with his legs tightly wrapped around, and pulled the Carbine off his back.

The barricade, Rally Point A, the evac station, whatever you like to call it: had at one time been a luxury restaurant and hotel complex where a bunch of yuppies and pricks could order imported steak and drink wine. I had heard that thorn beast was now being served, to give them the illusion of something exotic. On the bright side, it was an all steel structure, meant to give it a clean look. But that steel structure made it one of the most fortifiable bases on the whole planet. To be honest I didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing seeing as if it were infected that place would be a bitch and a half to take down. Outside was a collection of three 'Olifants' as the Marines dubbed them. Pretty much they were repurposed civilian Elephants, each now sporting a turret on the top for added protection.

As the barricade came into view I realized it was actually marines who were attacking it. At the same time, they weren't though. Most of them were grotesquely mutated, sprouting bony spikes from their hands and their skin colored an off yellow-green. I revved Big Daddy's drill and charged at a clump of three infected marines.

A quick swing of the drill and the nearest one was virtually disintegrated. Iza held on with one hand and opened fire with his carbine, spraying green rounds across the scattered pockets of combat forms. Although the rounds did little damage to their spongy bodies, it at least drew the attention off the marines and Spartans. Better the Flood focus on me.

Exilius roared as he and Priya moved around the back together, cutting and smashing their way through the Flood. I moved through the front with Big Daddy. Iza and I were actually working out pretty good together. He would shoot them and gain the monster's attention then I would smash them with a hand or drill them when they charged in for an attack.

"They have guns!" Iza yelped as several armed combat forms ran towards me, firing assault rifles and SMGs. The small caliber rounds deflected off Big Daddy's thick armor as I brought up the arms to protect my cockpit covering.

"No shit," I replied while the combat forms continued their charge. With a flick of my wrist I batted the lead one away, splattering Big Daddy's arm with green sappy blood. The three others smashed into me, banging on the cockpit covering with their demented bodies.

As always, I was very glad to be inside Big Daddy. You couldn't really tell just how bad the Flood infection was until you saw it up close. Their faces….their faces were just so fucking wrong. I wanted to look away but it oddly hard.

"Are you going to kill them or what?" Iza screeched as he fired a few rounds down from my shoulder. And when his carbine was empty, he turned to hold the barrel, and swung it like a club. He whacked the "head" of one of the combat forms, knocking it away, and the body still thrashed and squirmed and beat against me.

"You want to be the fucking pilot?" I asked rhetorically. The hand swipe worked equally as good against the combat forms as the small infection forms. Their sickly green blood spattered the lower half of Big Daddy's cockpit covering as his large hand crushed nearly every bone in their body, if Flood still had bones.

"Mop them up! Mop them up, mop them up, mop them up!" Nick ordered over the radio as a pack of Warthogs came back around for another pass. Their large turrets ripped apart what few combat forms were left standing. I aimed Big Daddy for the camp, taking extra precaution to stomp on each and every body I passed with my usual double tap obsession.

"Not bad Mr. Pilot, now all you need is my dashing good looks and I'd probably be jealous," Iza bragged as he tapped the glass covering.

"Get the fuck off my mech…" I said angrily, shaking Big Daddy's shoulders softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**EVAC: 9 hrs 34 minutes**

**Civilian Population: 11,810**

**Infected: 3005**

Rally point Alpha was going to hell in a handbag. With only three turrets left, each rapidly running out of ammo, and Exilius, Priya, and I each doing our best to keep the majority of the combat forms at bay, we still had only three quarters of the civilians evacuated out of building complex. Luckily the Flood wasn't smart enough to attack the large armored transports that we were using, deemed Olifants due to their similarity to the UNSC Elephant. At least they haven't tried yet.

"Private move that thing now! We have more civies to evac." Nick-047 ordered. A second later, the engines on the massive APC roared to life and the vehicle began slowly moving towards the spaceport, which was serving as the main focal point for Marine defense.

"Curelski and Iza," The Spartan yelled. "Protect the transport while we finish up here. Mongrel and Wolvy help 'em out."

Iza ran up to me and attempted to climb on once again, "looks like we're together again Mr. Pilot."

"Oh joy," I replied, rolling my eyes even though the Jackal couldn't see.

Big Daddy trudged through a pile of spongy corpses as I caught up with the Spartan and Jackal. Here I thought all Spartans were giant human killing machines, she was easily a foot shorter than me _outside _of Big Daddy. Still, she was a quick little shit, clearly able to keep up with Big Daddy. The other Spartan I recognized as he caught up with Mongrel. He was that one I saved a while back who got stabbed through the chest. Persistent bastard to be out here fighting again. I had to give him some credit I suppose.

"Spartan, Jackal, come over here." I ordered through the speakers as I stomped alongside the Olifant.

"What now Mr. Pilot," Iza asked with a clearly snarky tone.

"Shut up and come here." With an easy move of the right arm I grabbed for Iza's waist.

"What the hell are you grabbing for there?"

"I'm going to pick you up. Would you rather be on the ground with the fucking freaks?"

"Good point." Iza replied as he put his weapon on his back and climbed up onto the arm. Big Daddy barely reached up to the top of the vehicle. With a slight groan I pushed his arm a bit further and gave Iza enough space so that he could crawl onto the top of the Olifant.

"Now for the Spartan," I whispered to myself. Yet she was nowhere to be seen when I turned to look for her. A flash went by the top of my cockpit covering and I looked up to see the tiny black frame moving along Big Daddy's shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing on my mech?" I yelled at her. She just growled and jumped up onto the top of the Olifant as well. Soon afterwards she reached down and helped the other Spartan up onto the vehicle with an outstretched arm.

After placing the two on top of the transport I took up a position walking along the left side of the Olifant. We were relatively safe out in the streets thanks to the wide four lane freeway providing little cover for any Flood. Occasionally we came across a few combat forms hiding behind an abandoned car or truck, but Mongrel made short work of them with the APC's turret.

"Get ready sir," The driver warned through the radio, "we're coming up on another condo."

"Eyes up," I told to the two on top of the vehicle. Sure enough, a few Flood forms began pouring down. Most of them landed in the street where I could stomp or smash them before they got to close. The few that landed on top were either stabbed by Mongrel or shot down by Iza.

Then I saw something new waddle out from behind a building. It looked like a giant bubble with feet and two long fingers poking out the front. Iza screeched something and opened fire on the bubble. It rocked with the first few shots before exploding violently and spewing the small insect flood in a spray of goo.

"Keep your fire on the small ones." I ordered to the two, knowing that they didn't have the protection I did against the infection forms. Another of the exploding Flood waddled onto view and I pointed it out, leading to a hail of machinegun fire tearing it apart along with its contents. To be honest I think it was a good system, I point and they shoot. Meanwhile, I got to stomp all the combat forms that were dumb enough to try and attack. I regret to say it was rather fun squishing the freaks.

Well, it worked for a few minutes at least. Yet it was still only me and Big Daddy. Because of that, the entire right side was left to Feral squad and Iza, who also had to fight off the infection forms or get eaten. Leave it to the Spartans to fuck up, right?

If any of the others had been an avid movie watcher, they would easily have likened it to an old Zombie flick where everyone is trapped in a bus. Surrounded by zombies, check, stuck in a bus, check, final stand, might as well check that one too.

A deafening screech resonated through my armor as the Olifant was brought to a halt. I pushed forwards on the controls and ran around the front of the vehicle. A trio of combat forms opposed me, one firing a shotgun directly into the cockpit covering. Thankfully it didn't do more than leave a few nasty scratches.

"Get the fuck out of here." I groaned to myself. Big Daddy's drill arm flew forwards and tore through the shotgun wielding freak. The others tried to lunge forwards and smash through the glass but I managed to bring both arms together just in time and grab both of them. Each of the Flood forms struggled and squealed as Big Daddy's hand went horizontal and I brought the two fists together. One sickening crack and squish later and I was leaving behind to flattened bodies.

"Mr. Pilot, we need some help here!" Iza screamed.

I turned around the front of the Olifant prepared to make a snide remark, but I couldn't find the words. From what it looked like, one of the exploding forms detonated to close to the treads and cracked one of the rotors. That in turn caused the metal treading to displace and lock up.

"Feral Squad," Nick-047's voice garbled through the radio, "We're moving the final Olifant up now. Where are you?"

"We're trapped in the middle of two condos." I managed to spit out while jamming Big Daddy's drill into a cluster of combat forms, "our 'fant is dead in the water. I don't think I can fix it either."

"Drag it out of there then," the Spartan suggested. Of course, brilliant fucking idea.

"Fuck that. I'm not putting Big Daddy in danger to save some already dead civilians."

There was a moment of silence before the Spartan found the words to say. They weren't very good words at that but I got the gist of what he was saying. "The hell?"

I cleared my throat, which was likely inaudible against the motorized hum of the drill as I tore apart another combat form that was trying to pull my right arm open. "I said fuck no. This Olifant isn't going anywhere. I'm not risking Big Daddy for a lost cause."

"Listen here ki….." I cut the signal before he even began. God damn Spartans think they know everything.

With a quick glance around I saw just how right I was. Even with the last ten or twelve Flood I killed there was no end in sight. I can see where the parasite got its name. There was a wall of greenish yellow flesh hobbling towards the Olifant. Big Daddy's hand swept across the nearest Flood wave, splattering a good four Flood forms as they closed in.

"Jackal, Feral, get the hell out of there. I'll make a path. We're leaving the Olifant." I barked into the local radio, only sending it to the three on top of the transport.

"What the fuck?" Mongrel replied instantly. "We can't just leave them…"

"I'm with Mr. Pilot. Screw these people I'm not gonna die just so they can too." Iza said as he moved to the edge, firing a few rounds at the flood around Big Daddy. I could see the green rounds through my glass covering. The little birdie had some sharp shooting to be honest.

"I'm not leaving the civilians." The female Spartan said as her and Wolvy continued to stay up on the top of the Olifant, firing at the combat and infection forms that climbed onto the top.

"Yes, you are." I replied sternly as Big Daddy's drill tore apart another two freaks.

Mongrel began moving towards the edge, saying a few nasty things about me under her breath I'd imagine. She and Wolvy were now standing next to Iza above me with their guns raining metal down on the Flood horde. Even with their combined gunfire and Big Daddy's relentless smashing we were still hardly even making a dent. Not to mention the other side of the Olifant going through the same treatment.

"Rocket! ROCKET!" Iza screeched as he jumped down off the top and landed on Big Daddy's shoulders once again. Mongrel followed suit and jumped down as well, almost sliding off but catching her foot on the drill motor casing.

Wolvy didn't make it in time. He jumped, but the rocket already struck home. The thick armor on the Olifant held, albeit barely, but it held. The Spartan was sent flying over our heads and landed several yards away from Big Daddy's feet.

"Wolvy! Save him sir, please!" Mongrel hollered as she sat on one shoulder and Iza on the other.

"Again, didn't I already do this once before?" I replied, not turning on the speakers but I had a feeling she heard me.

With a push on the controls Big Daddy lurched forwards and threw a few Flood forms to the ground with his large legs. Walking through the Flood was like a swamp, or apple sauce which was much more fitting considering the color of their skin. Even the mech had a hard time plowing his way through the freakish pool of deformed bodies. I could hear them slamming against the metal armor in an attempt to either climb aboard or reach me through the cockpit.

"Shit…shit shit shit! Ahhhhh!" Even over the growling and wet gurgle the Flood made, I could still hear the Spartan's crying. Big Daddy's drill opened a door in the fleshy wall. I regretted that move instantly.

I'm not normally one to be shaken by gore. Hell I create more of it than practically any other guy out there, except maybe the brutes. Still, seeing Wolvy was different. His legs were missing from the rocket and one of the infection forms was halfway drilled into his chest. Thick red goo was spurting up from the wound, like those aerosol cans you buy at the store, and his face was twisted in pain. I hoped for his sake he was dead.

The infection form drilled the rest of the way into his chest, causing him to arch his back in a painfully absurd way before he began writing on the ground violently.

"Kill him! Kill him now!" Iza yelled into the cockpit.

I didn't hesitate. Big Daddy forced his way through the crowd of Flood and brought up his right hand. A grunt escaped me as I pushed forwards as hard as I could on the controls. The right arm flew down into the ground, smashing Wolvy's body and caused it to explode into a green mist that splattered the now cracked concrete with thick and gooey green sap. It clung to Big Daddy's armor and oozed off his fist. His hand flexed open, causing a web of fleshy matter to span from finger to finger.

Then I heard more screaming. It was a woman this time. I can't believe I heard it through the thick glass covering. I spun Big Daddy around to face to Olifant. Sure enough, there it was. Another flood bubble exploded near the back of the transport and forced the back ramp open. Flood forms of all shapes and sizes were now pouring into the back of the vehicle.

To my right, the final rally point and the direction I was supposed to be dragging the Olifant, and my left, a whole mess of hostiles. Seems the Flood wised up and went for the easy prey as there was now much less congestion in the streets, making it easy for Big Daddy to pick up the speed into a jog rather than trudging through the soupy flood mass. With a push on the controls, the mech began bouncing along, Mongrel and Iza sitting on the top.

The Jackal didn't have any quirky remarks this time. Only a sigh as we headed for the spaceport down the road. Rally Point Charlie, the final stop in this crazy train.


End file.
